Not From The Page
by fersuremaybe16
Summary: Bella Swan is a writer in progress. What happens when she knows a secret of the new family in town? What if she isn't supposed to know it?
1. I like to write

Chapter 1: _**Tomorrow**_

Coming up with a plot was one of the hardest things I'd ever done in my life. Writing a whole story was harder.

I'd never been very good with my words. I could only speak in full sentences by the time I was ten. My personality didn't help, but you would think that since most kids are blabber mouths, I'd have been a bit more like my peers.

Turns out, I wasn't like my peers at all. While they were all gallivanting off to _Disney World_ with their parents and siblings, I was in my room reading a little kid book, or just _thinking._

I know for a fact that at age five, kids are _not_ thinking_._ They're hyper, playful, little things that do nothing but run around with chocolate stains all over their shirts, until they're so tired, they think they can never play with their friends again, because they've had too much fun, and will somehow be enemies the next day.

Although that does happen sometimes, they're back together again in no time, as if nothing happened in the first place.

That's why I never really had any friends. I knew the outcome of having them, so I never went out of my way to get any. If anyone came up to me at school, I'd be nice, but when they eventually understood I wasn't looking for someone to hang with, they politely extracted themselves from my life. The less people I dragged down with me, the better.

I wasn't depressed so to say, I just wasn't the happiest person either, so I stayed in my own world that revolved around books and plotting. Quietly seperated from everyone else. No harm done.

Before I lived with my dad, I felt ridiculously out of place. I was a pale skinned, frumpish little girl, living in the world of tanned legs, and _Abercrombie&Fitch_.

Not to mention the world of my mother. She was a buoyant, admirable woman that lightened anyone's day, wherever she went. She was born a happy person. Nothing could ruin her good moods... except for Charlie, my father, during the short time they were married, but she told me it all changed when she had me, and ran away from Forks.

Maybe that was why I shied away from relationships. I didn't grow up in an atmosphere with two parents that loved eachother, so I hid from _all _relationships, but I made up for it by giving my main characters the happy ending I wouldn't get.

In my stories, the main character got _The Guy. _She was just some girl living life the way she wanted to, with all the adventures like school and friend trouble, and then _BAM_, in walks Mr. Perfect. Right on time to save her from evil.

Okay, I had to admit, the main character was myself, but I would never use my actual name in one of my stories. It seemed kind of... odd. And when I actually thought about it, it was stupid to _ever_ think I would do the stuff my main character did:

Have sex, go on adventures, make a million friends just by smiling at them, have a superhuman boyfriend... the list went on and on.

Those were definitely the opposite of me.

No, I wouldn't go into detail of the sex my characters had, but it was there. If I ever got anything published, my readers could make what they wanted to out of those scenes.

But it all started the same way for the most part. Non-existent. The two go on a date, they have an amazing time, they go home, they cuddle, they admit their love for eachother, they kiss passionately, it goes a bit further, dot dot dot.

_THE END._

They live happily ever after. Maybe get married. Have some kids. Grow old together.

Yeah. _The frickin' end._

_Congratulations, readers. You've won a best seller that ends the exact same way as every other romance novel on the face of the planet._

FAKE.

Yes, true love is fake. Love at first sight is fake. _That_ is why I keep it for my stories.

I don't expect it to loom up behind me, and knock me off my feet. It's not made for me, and I don't want it... anymore. My characters could experience it for me. I was only a little jealous, but I would get over myself. Eventually. I could let someone else live the life I wanted.

That's why I hide in my stories.


	2. Strike one

Chapter 2 _**Strike One**_

Second inning.

Forks high down by five points. Already.

I don't know much about baseball, but I like it. When I lived in Phoenix, and my mom started dating - her now husband - Phil, he made a point of getting to know me. _Shocking._ Maybe at first he was trying to get on Renee's good side, considering her previous boyfriends only ever called me an adorable little girl, and went right back to ignoring me, but he started liking me, and volunteered to take care of me when Renee went out to run errands.

I was eleven the first time I picked up a baseball bat. Phil taught me a lot about the game, but none of it really sank in. I just went along with what he told me to do.

When he explained the way points worked, it went in one ear and out the other. He just showed me the same thing over and over again until I finally focussed enough to do it.

Like holding the bat. I held the bat the wrong way everytime I picked it up, until my fingers just magically remembered the creases at the bottom to grip at. It was all in my body. Not my mind. I had no control over anything I did when it came to baseball. It just came instinctively.

That's why I knew our school's baseball team sucked at baseball... a lot.

Phil was the only one that knew a little secret of mine. I actually liked baseball quite a bit. It was the only social event I enjoyed. It's really too bad because if I didn't like it so much, I wouldn't have to be subjected to spending time with my 'friends', since I love watching it. At least I only have three. Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, and even then, two out of three get on my nerves half the time.

Speaking of one of the devils, Mike was up to bat. He stood on the home plate confidently, knocking the bat against the insides of his feet to get some dust off.

Interesting, he was going for the cocky player look.

When he lifted the bat beside him, in a ready stance, I gave a loud snort. That turned my friends' heads in my direction, but I ignored them. Mike stepped forward slightly, leaning toward the ball coming his way. He hit it, and it went flying. It had to be a homerun! If it wasn't, he'd have a few people hating him in the morning.

Lucky for him, it was. See, Mike Newton is the wannabe jock. He's has an okay face, a bit on the baby side, that's why he was given the name Babyface. He thinks it's intriguing. Anyway, although he's one of the most popular guys in school - I don't see why - he tries too hard. He tries to look cool. In my mind he's far from it, but he's a nice guy, which makes him more popular, and he's been nice to me. A little too nice, but all the same, nice.

When the game was over, we made our way out of the rickety bleachers and slowly walked to our cars.

Today had been an okay day. I didn't do a heck of a lot, but it was good. Good for me. As good as it would probably ever get. It had started raining, but it was pleasant, and I liked it. I used to hate the rain.

My day was then ruined when Tyler Crowley turned around, clapping a hand over Mike's back saying: "Hey, Mike. I think Rosalie Hale is staring at you!"

Everyone turned their heads to the left where Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper were in some sort of discussion. Well, Rosalie was silently fuming at her brother, while he was bent over laughing. It was like a silent picture. It was beautiful.

"Aww, naw Tyler, don't you know she won't go for anyone? Bet she and her brother got some sort of incest thing going on."

I could almost swear I saw the two freeze in their positions, out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't think that's it bro. I mean, I've heard she's been around a few times. Only with specific people. Maybe a couple chicks."

That was a low blow.

"Sure. Wouldn't be surprised. I mean, she's super hot and all, like _wicked_ hot, but if she's a lesbo, I wouldn't be surprised. But that is still pretty revolting. 'Cause really, doing that with another chick? Gross."

Okay, you guys can drop it anytime now. You're really starting to get on my nerves.

"Haha, yeah I know what you mean! But what I wouldn't give to watch that shit! Mind you, I'm not into dumb blondes"

"_Shut. Up._" Everyone turned toward me in shock. Holy. Crap. Did I say that out loud? "Do you have any idea how annoying it is to hear you guys go on about lesbians? It's _everyday_! And who are you to castigate her? If you think she's giving Mike some sex look, Tyler, she wouldn't give him the time of day, I bet. You have no right to judge her, or anyone for that matter. You don't know her at all, and Mike, she's smarter than all of us. Put together!"

For a moment I was worried I would now be hated by half the population of the school - well, maybe not half the school because Forks high isn't _that_ small - and be shunned. Wait, that would be a good thing.

But when Angela whispered a "that was amazing." in my ear, I think I might have accidentally upped my social status.

Either way, no one said anything, simply walked to their cars and drove to the after party at Jessica's house. The one I wouldn't be attending because I had another baseball game to be at.

***

It was seven o'clock when I arrived at the Forks baseball park, and it was packed.

Most of Forks had to be here. It was very entertaining, knowing that Forks could get all riled up by a baseball game. Even if the people coming to play were from out of town, and were bringing their families to see us lose.

"Bells, over here!" I looked to my right to see Phil standing with my mother and Charlie. Charlie was giving me a pleading look.

He needed some saving.

I put on my best smile and walked over to them.

Immediately my mother's hands were pinching my cheeks, saying: "Oh, my Bella-Boo! How are you, honey? Look at you! You're so tall, and slim, and your hair's even browner and curlier, and you're just beautiful! I even think you grew out a bit in the chest area. That's my girl!"

The look on my face had to be mortified. It was worse enough she was saying it at all, but on top of that, she just shouted it out for the world to hear.

I quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed it, but my eyes met two sets of gold ones. A girl and boy were coming down the bleachers set up behind the protective net. At first, I only noticed their eyes, but when I forced myself to look away, I realized how beautiful they were.

When my head shot back toward them, they were still staring at me with the same amused expressions plastered to their faces. The girl had spikey black hair, and the boy had untidy bronze hair. Their faces were very pale, and they seemed to walk with a particular alacrity I'd never seen before. Something about them seemed so familiar

"Did you hear what I said, Bella?" Phil was waving a hand in front of my face... which was still being crushed by my mother's hands.

"Ma, let go," I said shaking my head. "uh, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that there's gonna be an addition to Forks after the game!" I wasn't aware Phil enjoyed gossiping, but I'd play along.

"Really." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Be nice, Bella." Renee said swatting my arm. "It'll be nice for you to make some friends!"

"Maybe I don't _want_ any friends." I mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Oh, um, nothing. So, what exactly do you mean?"

"My good bud and his fam decided they wanted to move down here after the game. They've been looking for somewhere nice and _cloudy_ to settle down in for a while."

Good one, Phil. Crack out the cloud jokes. _You're goin' down today!_

"I don't really get why they'd wanna live here, no offense. Like it's always so dreary and - "

"That's why it's so nice, Phil." I cut him off, gesturing my hands all over the place, to get my point across. "Everything's beauty is constantly augmented because it's almost always pouring, so it lives longer. That's why the trees are taller, the grass is greener, and the flowers are more colourful. They might not get as much sun as Florida does, but they still do. Forks is... incredible."

The three adults infront of me, gaping, was probably a bad sign.

The two gold eyed teenagers gaping at me from the bottom of the bleachers, now, was also probably a bad sign.

"What?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Oh, um... nothing." Charlie said, before he wrapped an arm around my back whispering, "That's _my_ girl." in my ear.

I smiled a sad smile up at him. I wasn't enjoying this much attention. Why couldn't I just go home and write!?

***

"BATTER UP!"

I really detested the umpire's corny, booming voice heard at the beginning of every baseball game.

If he really wanted our attention, all he had to do was clap his hands together a few times, telling us to shut up because the game was starting.

_Much_ simpler.

"Who ya gonna root for, baby?" Renee asked me.

"Um, I don't think I'm hoping for any specific team to win, mom. Afterall, it's about having fun and practicing good sportsmanship!" I drawled.

Of course Renee giggled - like a school girl - and turned back to the game, cheering for Phil.

I was secretely hoping the Clouds would pull through in the end. Sure, it was about the love of baseball, but I was sick of hearing how much the _Suns_ was going to cream us. In the end, it all came down to men hitting a round object with big sticks, and running around four lumps in the ground.

No big deal.

"Ou! Carlisle's up!"

My eyebrows knit together in confusion as I watched a blonde haired man walk toward home. Where did I know him from?

_The teenagers!_

But something else looked like all of them as well.

"Uh, mom, does that guy have any kids here with him today?" I asked distantly.

"Why yes he does! Three kids and a wife!"

"Do these kids have gold eyes?"

"How did you know? Well, they all do. Funny story, his kids are adpoted. Yet they all look so much alike! Oh they're wonderful people, Bella! We're wonderful friends with them you know! You should be nice to them on their first day. They're going through a lot right now!"

"Yeah... sure... funny story." I mumbled, my eyes still fixed on Carlisle. There was something different about him and his family.


	3. She had her shot and she blew it

**Chapter Three**

_She walked toward him with her hands behind her back. She couldn't imagine what she could possibly say that would undo everything. She couldn't even remember what exactly had happened. There had been yelling. Lots of yelling. A slap or two from her that he had caught before they made impact. Crying, begging, and somewhere in there, they took back every kind word they'd ever said to one another. The 'I love you's' that were taken back were what broke her heart the most. She wanted everything to be fixed. She wanted him to hold her and never be taken from his arms. She wanted to spend an eternity with him. Yes, she wanted to spend every waking moment of forever with him. But she had to remember why she hated him. As much as she wanted to push him back on the ground and kiss him, he wouldn't give her forever. And who was she kidding? He could never want to spend forever with her. Not in this, or any other lifetime. _

_"So..." She trailed off when they finally faced each other._

_"I don't regret anything." He said._

_"When you say anything..." She wasn't sure how she was suppposed to reply. Was she supposed to say that she didn't regret anything either? Because she didn't._

_"Everything, Natalie. It wasn't just sex that I wanted, hell I shouldn't have even thought about the sex, I could've seriously hurt you, but it was everything. YOU. I want you and all of you. Nothing less. " _

_"I don't think you mean it when you say all of me.." She whispered, looking down at her shoes, hoping that everything would suddenly fix itself if she kept staring at the laces._

_"What do you mean by that? That I can't commit? That just because I'm dead, it means I have no heart? This isn't just about you, Nat. It's about both of us, we have a long time to fix things."_

_"Says the vampire."_

_"That has nothing to do with it. You shouldn't be forced into living the life I do."_

_"It's not fair, Adrian! What if I want to? What if I _want_ to be a vampire, what if I want to be with you forever, no matter how I get there!" _

UGH! I threw the papers up in the air, and watched as they landed all over my floor.

Something was missing! A kiss? Another friggin' heated scene? Hand holding? I don't know, anything! I'd been stuck on this part for a month. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing was coming to mind. Sure, you could feel bad for Natalie and Adrian, and you could see something intense had happened, but what would happen after? Why _specifically_ should the reader feel bad for them? Did one of them screw something up? Should Natalie get over herself? Should Adrian quit saying he wants to spend the rest of eternity with her, and make it happen?

And this is why I will never be in a relationship! Men are just too dumb to act on their emotions. Like my father for example. He was desperately in love with my mother when they were first married, but he never showed Renee how he really felt, so she left with me. A love story gone wrong. That's when I take the wild guess that Renee fell in love with Phil because he always has an arm around her or is protective of her, and he doesn't even realize it. They just did their own thing, and knew how to act around each other.

Giving up on my story, I walked down to the living room to see what Renee and Phil were doing, Charlie was at work, so the two were here to 'keep me company'. Personally, I thought Renee only wanted to be here to see if I had any boys sneaking in while the Chief was out on duty.

Looking at Renee and Phil was... kind of refreshing. It was nice to see that Renee was finally happy with someone that seemed to be perfect for her. He was kind to her, he would do anything in the world for her, he had some kind of telepathy where he knew if something was bothering her, in which case he would automatically try to fix it, and he was nice enough to actually care about her daughter. Although I was happy Charlie was my father, I was glad Renee had someone to cuddle up to at night and -... uh... oh dear god, bad path to go down! Turn around, turn around!

"I'm uh, going to go for a walk, okay, Mom?"

"Are you going with a boy?!" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

"No, Mother, there will be no one of the opposite sex joining me. No one at all. Only me, and I won't be long." I sighed.

While I was getting my boots and coat on, I could almost hear Renee giggling, telling Phil that she'd never heard me say the words 'sex' and 'me' in the same sentence...

It was typical weather for Forks when I walked outside. Cloudy. Forks was almost always cloudy and rainy, with maybe a couple days of sun. In my opinion, that was kind of nice. Phoenix was nice, and I sometimes missed the heat and dry air, but I liked how Forks was cold and everything was so tall and green. Green was probably my favourite colour because of Forks.

My feet carried me far. I only stopped when I found a tree that had been knocked over from a previous storm, with another towering over it. The tree above shielded it from the pouring rain, so I sat on the fallen one.

My mind whirled as I thought of different things. Well, two things, actually. My story, and the strange family from the baseball game. First, I had no idea where my story would end up. Would Adrian change Nat? Would she stay human, but still be with him? Would they quit altogether? No! They couldn't quit! They were in love, and besides, my characters always wound up together, I couldn't change it now. But as I sat, my mind worried that maybe they couldn't be together.

_"You say you want to be with me forever and you _know_ I love you, but you can't say that you love me back. Yes or no, Nat. Do you love me or not?"_

_"I don't know!" She wailed, falling to the ground. "I have... feelings for you. I want you, but does that count? I can't give you everything." _

_"Good call."_

_She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face._

_"Good -" She started to ask._

_"You're right. I may be dead, but I deserve happiness as well. If you can't tell me you love me, then I should just... go."_

_Natalie stared straight at him, she didn't want him to go, but it would show weakness if she told him to stay. _

_But before she could say anything, he was gone. Just vanished. No goodbye. She didn't deserve one anyway. She broke the boy's heart. She was a monster._

_Now all she could do was stare at where he stood. Without a trace of him ever being there. It was as if he never existed. The forest was untouched, no footprints where he had stood. It was the way it was before._

_Then she realized it. She _was_ in love with him. Every way he looked at her, the way he touched her when they were together. She only enjoyed all of it because she was in love with him. _

_"I love you. I love you. I'm so sorry, I'm in love with you." She mumbled to the ground, as she succumbed to the numbing sensations of loneliness._

And I cried. How could anyone be subjected to being unloved? How could I possibly come up with something like that? It was wrong! Everyone deserved love! At least a shot. But... Natalie did have her shot, and she blew it. She messed everything up, and she had no way to fix it. _I_ had to fix that. They _had_ to be together, They deserved their happy ending!

I hadn't noticed, but I had picked myself up, and was already headed back to the house, cooking up a new plot. A plot to fix what had happened. It was only in my head, but it might be okay on paper.

I bit my lip in concentration when I ran in the back door. I quickly walked through the kitchen and ran up the stairs as fast as I could without causing myself damage. The last thing I needed at the moment was falling on my face, and blinding myself, so that I couldn't see for the next month.

I typed everything I could remember, and sat back staring at my computer screen in relief. I remembered almost all of it, with little or no memory jogging.

I drummed my fingers on the table as I read and re-read my work. I spellchecked three or four times, when I heard the sound of feet on the stairs.

"Bella?" My mother poked her head through my door thirty seconds later, with a wicked smile on her face.

"Yes, Mother?" I answered in a worried tone.

"We have some visitors!" She opened my door, and ran into my room, grabbing me from my chair, and guiding me to my bed.

"What _kind_ of visitors?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well... you ran right by them when you came in. You were so fast, that's the fastest I've ever seen you. You looked like a woman on a mission! Anyway, our visitors are the Cullens. Phil's friend, Carlisle, and his fam!" She clapped her hands together.

"Care to explain?"

Even to my own ears, I sounded like a mother reprimanding her child. Which was often how it was. I was the one taking care of Renee when no one else would. _I_ was the one that made sure she didn't get into trouble when she went on her silly adventures. _I_ was the one that took care of her when she was sick, and fed her. I just hoped she wasn't trying to set me up with someone.

"Well..." She paused for effect. I raised an eyebrow at her. "There are two boys downstairs that are very much unattached to anyone, that may be on the market and -"

"Mom, is this seriously what you came up here to tell me? It could've at least been for something else, and that in passing."

She pouted a little, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Bella, someday I want grand-children, you know that..."

I would've laughed if I wasn't suddenly struck by coughing fit! _Grand-children?! Seriously?!_

"- and I want you to meet boys to, you know, get a feel for things. And believe me, these boys are delish! They look like they know what they're doing, and you might, you know, have an amazing time, and you know, get me three, or four, or even five, little gorgeous grand-babies?" She had tears in her eyes... She was more along the lines of bawling, and couldn't bottle her hysterics and excitement... for _me._ If these guys were _delish_ then I had no chance with them, not that I wanted a chance!

"Mom... _how_ old am I?" I asked, my eye twitching.

"I know, but -"

"And how many times have _you_ told _me_ never to get married or fall in love?"

"I know, but since Phil -"

"Even after, Mom!" I said, my temper flaring. "Jesus, you told me not to ever let my guard down, Renee" I only called her Renee to her face when I was enraged with her, "to never fall in love because it only leads to pain and misery. So what do you suggest I do? Use someone and ditch? There's a reason I only have three friends, Renee, and you know why. I don't have full conversations with people, unless it's you, Phil, or Charlie. I'm seventeen, Mom, I shouldn't be thinking of having children, I don't even _want_ to think about sex, you know why? 'Cause you always told me it was dirty, not to be enjoyed, yet here you are telling me I'm beautiful, and that boys seem to be noticing me, and that there are two boys in _my _living room that _might_ be interested in de-flowering me. _Just_ so that you can have your grand-children."

She sat on my bed, staring at her hands, tears in her eyes, contemplating what to say. She should have expected this. We'd had this talk in Phoenix when I was fourteen. _Fourteen_. One minute she was telling me to never get married, never settle down, and why? All because of my _father_. Yet here she was, happily _settled down_, with a new husband, working through the kinks along the rope that lead to a blissful marriage.

"I'm sorry, Baby." She whispered. "I know I tell you these things, but I want you to be happy, I want you to make nice firends. You have to know that, no matter what I tell you. I just want what's best for you."

I sat beside her, looking at her. I ran my thumbs below her eyes, wiping her tears away. This didn't mean I wasn't still angry, but it showed her I was willing to cooperate for now. I'd give this a try. I'd meet the boys, not that anything was going to happen, but for her, I'd give the friend thing a try.

I still didn't have high hopes at all.

"Let's go downstairs, Mom." I said lightly, taking her hand.

***

As soon as Renee and I reached the living room, I decided not to look at anyone, so I simply took a seat in the rocker beside the t.v and stuck my head in a book. At times, I peaked over the book at Renee to show her my displeasure of the situation, but aside from the two, I didn't risk a glance at any of the Cullens. But I knew exactly where they were seated, which killed me. I could tell when they were looking at me, when they were _examining_ me. I didn't like it, but I put up with it.

They made polite conversation, and I couldn't get over how formal they sounded. They let Renee and Phil ask most of the questions, but I could feel the tension rolling off of one of them. What made me hate them was that they had beautiful, melodic voices. Anytime one of them spoke, it was as if a whole choir of angels were singing in a concert hall. In perfect tune, and they never hesitated with an answer. Mind you, they seemed to be careful with how they answered. Once or twice, it _almost_ sounded like someone didn't quite know how to reply, but as soon as the whole sentence fell from their mouth, I thought maybe I was hearing things.

"Bella?" Renee said

"Mmm?" I asked, not looking away from my page.

"May I please speak with you in kitchen for a moment? _Now?_" Hmm. Forceful. Nice try, Renee, too bad she couldn't pull it off. She sounded like a drowning cat...

I stood, and walked to the kitchen, once again, never looking at the Cullens.

I realized Phil stood as well, and followed us.

"How may I help you, Mother?"

"You're being rude." She hissed. "It's so awkward! I can almost see them plotting how to get out of the house, right this minute! _Be. Nice!"_

"Exactly what your mom said. They're not that bad, Bella. You might even like one of the boys."

I turned my head toward Renee, giving her a hard look. She didn't look at me, instead turning red, keeping her eyes trained on the living room.

"We've already discussed that." I said, and walked back into the room where our 'guests' were sitting. At this point, they were invading my life, more than just visiting my house.

I stuck my head back in my book, and continued partially blocking everyone out.

"Bella?" Someone said a few minutes later. The voice most definitely did not belong to Renee or Phil.

My head shot up to my left, and landed on a pair of gold eyes. The girl from the bleachers.

"Yes?" I answered carefully. Why did my palms get sweaty when all she did was say my name? Oh, I know, maybe because _she_ was actually talking to _me?_ Way to point out the obvious, Bella. She was the type that would tag along with Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale... she had the same gold eyes as the Cullens... how was that possible?

"Do you enjoy shopping?" the girl smiled at me.

I was almost positive that when my mouth fell open with an audible sound, I looked like I had some sort of disability.

I quickly refocused, and managed to reply, "Uh, it's okay, I guess, but I don't shop often." Way to go! ...NOT.

"Would you like to come?"

"With... y-you?"

"Yes, of course me... and my brothers." OF COURSE! "Who else would I be asking you to go shopping with?" She laughed. I looked around the room with wide eyes, wondering if there was possibly someone else named Bella here. Why would she be asking me?!

"Um, not to sound offensive, but I'm honestly curious... Why -"

"Alice. My names Alice! Silly Bella, I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends!" She snook a glance at one of her brothers so fast, I was almost sure my eyes were playing tricks on me, but when she saw my confused face, she lowered her eyes guiltily, confirming my suspicion, making me more confused.

Before I could see which of her family members she was staring at, the girl was jumping up and down infront of my face, hugging me. It didn't fail to escape my notice that her body was almost... rock-hard, and cold. Very cold.

I shivered.

"Sorry..." She said stepping back, but continued, "oh Bella, we're going to have such an amazing time! You'll _love_ my family. Phil and Renee have told us so much about you, we'll be like sisters before you know it! Bye Bella!" And I saw five heads bobbing out the front door.

I stood frozen for a moment. Sisters? Ha, that would work... oh but the fact that I don't interact with people or get along with them very well, would not affect the relationship _at all._ Or the part where she is her, and I am me. The plainer of the two. This friendship was not going to last long. I could feel it.

I realized only after she was gone, that I had no idea who her family was. I'd only seen her father, and the boy that stood with her on the bleachers, but even then, that was only from a distance. She expected me to be friends with her siblings as well... I didn't know their names! I didn't even know what they looked like!

Later that night when I was getting ready for bed, it hit me. The Cullens were going to be at school tomorrow. If Alice wanted us to be like 'sisters', then I would be forced to sit with them at lunch. And make shopping plans. Oh dear god, shopping... I had to end this before it went too far. I don't _go_ shopping. I don't have many friends, and I most definitely do _not_ have time to make any. Not now.

Tomorrow, I would be saying no to Alice Cullen, and her brothers.

**Really sorry for any mistakes! Just ignore. Hope you like, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
